


Thirstday

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Knotting, LATER, Leo hates himself, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Multi, Nipple Play, OCs - Freeform, Oral, Unnamed partners, artificial breeding mount, did i miss anything, featuring my ocs and other peoples ocs, hehehee, ill add as needed, monster and humans, muahaha, sorry - Freeform, this is all gonna be smut, this is for my and the oc owners enjoyment ok, undertale ocs - Freeform, will be tagged in the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: My two Skele ocs Leo and Danbala get down and dirty with many other ocs who are more than happy to have them~





	1. Leo is A Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out crawlingonyourback on tumblr if your 18+ because the oc featured with my Leo is there lovely skeleton Echo~

Due to some shenanigans, which he will blame on the doctor who snagged him from his usual street corner, Leo finds himself in what appears to be a blank universe. There isn't much he can do and all he has is his work tools but vibrators and condoms won't be much help at all. With nothing else to do he decides to at least entertain himself the best way he knows how, with what is on hand and possibly his hand in general.

So, with a shrug and soft chuckle, Leo grabs one of his favorite dildos from his inventory. "This will do~" with a happy purr he sticks his tongue out and slowly pulls the toy into his mouth moving it in and out of his mouth at a sedate pace. After a few thrusts Leo lets out a soft moan and slides a hand up his hoodie to finger his ribs and spine. "Nnn- hhahhn~" Leo forgets his surroundings as he thrusts the toy harder in his mouth, face flushing and drool staring to drip down his chin. So lost in his own world that he didn't notice a visitor had come up and was watching his lewd display. 

Feeling the weight of an intense stare Leo pauses and looks up as he slowly pulls the toy cock from his mouth, ignoring the saliva dripping down his chin. "Hello there, didn't notice ya. I’m stuck here until freed and had nothing to do sooo I was sucking this toy because I’m craving oral. If your game, your dick can replace the toy I have.” The smaller skeleton flushes and his bright blue magic sticks out beautifully on those dark bones and highlighting the lovely cyan freckles. “No names needed either starshine.” The dark skeleton finally manages to collect his thoughts before speaking softly. “Ah…” He just nods as more of the bright cyan magic covers his face and starts to fill out his shorts. Purring with pleasure, Leo crawls up to his guest on his hands and knees before he reaches up and tugs at the shorts clinging to those small hips. 

Drool filled his mouth as a beautiful, star like, and small cock jutted up from the dark pelvis of the blushing skeleton. “It looks so tasty~” Eagerly Leo pulls the small member into his mouth and runs he tongue along the length as he stares up into the wide sockets. Shy and trembling hands rest behind his ears as he purrs around the throbbing cock; he pulls back to smile up at the other and winks. “You can cum as much as ya want cause, I’m gonna suck ya dry.” A whimper reached his ears and they perked pleased at the noise his partner released. Leo had little warning before the taste of crisp spring water fills his mouth and surprising him greatly, he loved how refreshing he tasted. Leo’s eyelights become slits as he pushed the other male into sitting down before going back down and taking that cock until the hilt, sucking harshly wanting more of that delicious cum.

Leo is more than happy to have something to occupy his mind and mouth and his partner didn’t seem keen on stopping anyway; he seemed quite touch starved and was more than happy to cling to Leo. It was sad yet warming to the hybrid as he sits up and stretches out, sore from laying down on his chest so much. Chuckling at the unhappy whine the leopard hybrid shifts onto his back and pulls the black boned skeleton into straddling his face with his mouth open eagerly. “Don’t worry little one, I’m just getting comfortable so ya can exercise some.” The rest of Leo’s time in this blank universe was spent having his mouth constantly full of cum and cock, to be truthful Leo loved every single moment of it. When he felt the pull of his magic being summoned back to his reality Leo gave his temporary lover a hug and a kiss on the cheek in goodbye. “Never learned ya name but I am glad to have met ya buddy. Hope ya find your way outta this place, it is kinda dull.”


	2. Happy Birthday Kaiju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard the angry murdering midget and Leo the sad self hating whore
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIJU!!!!!! HUGS AND KISSES BB

    It had been a strange meeting and an ever stranger arrangement not that the feline like skeleton minded, it was free food and free money; no more having to lay on his back to filthy Johns or slutty dames who wanted what their husbands can’t give.  Leo had even managed to become a healthy weight which is a damn miracle for the poor skeleton, and he even managed to go to a safer mind set which is horrible given that he is eating the flesh of the dead and having crazy sex with the small murderous skeleton who ended their lives. Bernhard was his name and Leo found himself awfully fond of the foul mouthed shortie, it could be the mobster look, his own kink for suits, or the fact that Bernhard always made sure he came hard every time they were together.

    How they met was blurry the hybrid, he may have been drugged at the time or just exhausted from a night of dealing with Johns with too much money and time on their hands; regardless, Bernhard had unintentionally saved him in an odd roundabout way. Since meeting him Leo no longer had to fuck when he didn’t want to, got free cash from the corpses, and plenty of meat to fill his belly. The mental strain was nowhere near what it used to be and for that Leo is so grateful, not that he knew it but Leo would do anything Bernhard would ask of him. If only so he could keep the sense of safety and care Bernhard unintentionally gave him, pathetic he knows but Leo is grasping what straws he can so he can live a better life. Is what he’s feeling love or something else entirely? Will it ever go away or will he be stuck with a skull full of confusing emotions forever? Leo rubs his face tired from all the confusing emotions and looks up to see Bernhard stalking out of their hideout looking determined, seems it’s time to go out.

   Leo walks behind Bernhard silently watching him as he tracks down their target for today, is it shameful to admit that he is more than happy to watch as Bernhard murders someone and then get pinned down on top, or near, the fresh corpse getting his magic pounded like a three dollar whore? So many questions but not enough fucks to give at all. The meaty sound of flesh being hit reaches his ears and they perk as he focuses on the present; it seems Bernhard found their target and is beating them to paste with his brass knuckles. Those knuckles will need some healing balm when they get back to base but it will take a few hours to convince Bernhard that he needed it.  An arm being tossed at his face pulls him from his day dreaming again and he looks at Bernhard curious. “Ya eat meat right, then eat fucker.” Leo smiles as he wipes the blood off of his face and on the ripped off sleeve of the target before he sinks his fangs into the flesh and enjoys the sound of it ripping from the bone as he pulls away. In a twisted way Leo is sure Bernhard cares if only because the hybrid makes himself useful to the other and not get in his way at all. As sad as it is he doesn’t mind at all, really he doesn’t. So long as he is close to Bernhard.

   Leo gently tugs Bernhard away from the corpse and unzips his hoodie showing off his bare ribs, he needed the other to calm down some before they dispose of the body. He shouldn’t be surprised when he was bodily tossed on top of the still warm corpse with his pants pushed down quickly but he couldn’t help the small squeak of surprise as his back connects with a wet splat. The hybrid couldn’t say anything before rough hands man handled his body into a better position and already his magic is summoned and wet with excitement. Shuddering with excitement Leo uses one hand to spread his magic open for Bernhard and uses his other arm to drag said skeleton into a harsh kiss clanking their fangs and tangling their tongues. Bernhard shows no mercy as he rams into the willing pussy of the hybrid skeleton the alley echoing with the wet sound of their frantic coupling. The small skeleton was clawing, biting, and bruising the magic of his partner all whilst snarling in the most animalistic of ways as if he was a dog rather than a skeleton. “Bernie ooh fuck~” Leo’s thighs trembled as Bernhard’ hips rammed into his own with animalist need.  It didn’t take too much time before Bernie snarls and bites Leo on the chest as he cums hard into the hybrid with a final, hard thrust of his hips uncaring if Leo can himself.  “Thanks for the fuck kitty, now let’s dump this lump of meat and go.”

   Standing on shaky legs Leo adjusts himself and shivers with a soft moan as cum drips down his femurs. He had yet to cum but didn’t mind at all as he helps Bernhard dispose of the corpse into the local butcher’s pig trough. “That’ll take care of them, now let’s go kitten.” Once back at the base Leo heads to the area he claimed as his own and digs out one of his favorite toys and lays on his nest of a bed teasing his still sensitive clit with the tip of the silicone head. He’s keen on chasing his lost orgasm from earlier while he still had fresh cum inside of his pussy. Purring to himself Leo shifts so he’s on his knees and presses the tip of the toy inside of himself with a soft moan taking care to make sure he muffles himself by biting his jacket as he uses one hand to thrust the toy inside himself at an almost frantic pace. The cum already inside of him gave lewd squelching noises as the toy bottomed out inside and it wasn’t too long before his tail stood on end and he came with a muffled scream squirting onto his bed and going limp. He knows his disgusting but he can’t help how he feels or his perverse needs.


	3. WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo plays with another kitty!
> 
> Jubatu belongs to bonesaws-and-dust from tumblr!!! please go give them some love
> 
> CONTAINS PET PLAY, CUM EATING, CUM INFLATION, LEO, KNOTTING, BREEDING, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY AFTERCARE.

    Leo chokes on his drink as the words process in his mind, he knew Juju had wanted to explore the more kinky side of sex but he wasn't expecting this. "Juju...Jubatu are you sure about this? This isn't something you can do lightly and there's a lot we have to do before we even attempt this." The royal cheetah did not look deterred at all from what Leo can tell; he would seem even more excited by how knowledgeable he was. "Of course Leo! Who else that i trust has the knowledge of the more, indecent sexual activities? And besides name one of those kinks you haven't done, either giving or receiving!" Leo was silent as he smiles at Juju's excited speech and that smile becomes fonder as the smaller male's ears fold back in a nervous manner. "Only if you want to, i won't force you into anything Leo." Leo sighs and sweeps Juju into his arms with a purr. "Alright little prince but give me some time to gather the items and later tonight we need to talk about limits and safewords."

    Later that night the leopard skeleton picks up the 5’6 royal cheetah, pulling him away from his current knitting project and into the living room for the talk they really needed. "It's time to really discuss what you’re comfortable with or if you’re unsure what exactly you are willing to try. As well as what safe words we are going to use for this scene and any future ones we may have Juju.” The smaller feline shifts for a bit before stuttering out his reply and what exactly he was willing to try; all while gaining confidence when explaining just how he wanted the scene to go. “What are good safewords Leo?” The leopard thinks for a bit and nods once he reaches an idea that will work for the situation at hand. “Since this is your first scene I suggest the traffic light safewords red to stop immediately, yellow if you are unsure about a particular part of the scene and may want to continue, and finally green meaning that you are obviously ok to keep going. As annoying as it may be I will be asking periodically if you are ok, because your safety is more important to me than staying in the character you want me to portray.” Leo pulls Juju into his arms and nuzzles his face into the area between his shoulder and neck with a soft purr, holding the smaller male with his arms and slowly sneaking his tail around to wrap around Juju as well. “I care for you too much ok Ju?”

    Once the sun began to set Leo bit into his arm as his hand shakily tugs at his hard cock with a sense of urgency; occasionally soft grunts escape him while he was teasing the head trying to squeeze one more load of cum out so he can fill his kitten’s milk bowl up to the brim. A soft snarl escapes him as he clutches his knot with his fist milking his orgasm for all that its worth. “Mmm fuck kitten, when you see this bowl I will make sure you drink every. Single. Drop.” Leo stands on shaky legs and sets the cum filled cat dish on the stove in a shallow bowl of hot water. After making sure the precious cum wouldn’t spill or get cold the leopard heads upstairs and gently wakes up his sub for the scene. “Wake up kitten, it is time for you to drink your milk and I have you a cute collar for you to wear. I found it this afternoon and I am sure it will look amazing on you, also I found a nice male to breed you! Don’t worry you know this feline very well and I will make sure you are absolutely safe.” Jubatu looks confused for a split second before he sits up and gives a loud, adorable mewl while rubbing his head against Leo’s hip purring in pleasure. “What a good kitten, bare your neck so that your owner can get you all dolled up in your pretty new collar.” Cooing soft praises Leo carefully sets a soft leather collar decorated with Egyptian style snow leopards in colorful beads. “Tags are no good just yet but don’t worry as you can see I made sure that others will know your mine.” Purring with pleasure at the cute sight before him Leo doesn’t resist the urge to pet along his kittens ears with his claws gently. Leaning close he looks the smaller feline in the socket and whispers softly “Color?” Jubatu pouted unhappily at the break and whispers back just as softly as Leo had. “Green, come on let’s get to the fun part Leo!” Leo sighs at the impatient whining and smacks Jubatu on the ass in warning for his bratty behavior. “Behave kitten, now on your hands and knees, I have a treat for you in the kitchen that’s still very much warm.”

    With that Leo steps a few feet away keeping a trained eye on his kitten making sure the other was ok as they made their way into the kitchen.”If you need a break or just need to get off your knees say yellow ok kitten?” Juju crawls past him nuzzling his hip and giving a soft happy mew as he sits on his hunches trying to peek at the bowl on the counter. Leo licks his teeth with a grin and sets a bowl full of warm cum down on the floor in front of the cheetah. “Here is your milk kitten, no breeding until you finish it all.” Not that Leo actually needed to tell him that the smaller hybrid is lapping up the colorful cum with an eagerness that truly aroused Leo so much more. “Fuuuuhhck kitten your driving me wild.” Jubatu looks up and makes eye contact with Leo as he licks up every last drop in the bowl while slowly slipping into subspace and eye lights going hazy. After a moment of pause in which he licks his teeth clean, the cheetah crawls forward pawing at Leos crotch some before turning around and raising his hips into the air wanting the promised breeding with the ‘trusted feline.’ Chuckling Leo disrobes his kitten looking at the throbbing, soaking magic in front of him and unable to resist his instincts he leans forward and drags his tongue along the slick magic, moaning at the heady taste. “Ok kitten let’s get you somewhere a bit more comfortable for a hard breeding, also kitten what is your color?” Leo calmly waits for Jubatu to focus enough on him and carefully repeats himself making sure the other is more than ok and ready to continue. “ ‘m green Leo, want the knot please. Breed this naughty kitty.” With an amused huff; Leo picks up Jubatu and carries back to the bedroom and sets him on a small but thick padded mat where he strips the smaller male of all his clothing minus the collar. “Ok kitten, this next part will be the rough treatment you wanted but do not be afraid to say your safe word and end it all.” He kisses along Jubatu’s spine as he stripped down to nothing in order to make clean up easier later; but soon the gentle kisses turned into nips and bites as he makes his way back up the cheetahs spine in order to hold and mount the smaller male much easier. In this new position Leo freely groans in ecstasy as his hard cock rubs against the wet, velvety folds between Jubatu’s legs. “Fuck kitten, you’re so wet.”  Carefully he pins Jubatu down as he settles his weight a bit more firmly against the smaller while lining up. He takes a deep breath and slowly pushes in with a groaning snarl as his member is squeezed tightly by the welcoming walls. “C-color kitten, whats your color?!” Leo is shaking and panting with the effort it took not to immediately lose control and unintentionally harm his sub. The cheetah hybrid slowly rocks back into Leo giving out a soft, high pitched mewl followed by a squeak when he reached Leo’s knot. “Y-yella…need a moment your b-big.” Leo give a huge smile and kisses his shoulder before giving it a loving nuzzle. “Thank you for your honesty kitten, when you’re ready let me know.”

    It felt like an eternity to Leo as he waited for Jubatu to adjust but right as he was about to say red out of concern for Juju he feels the smaller rock on his member and tilt his head exposing more of his neck. “Green.” Leo licks his teeth as he slowly pulls out, admiring how desperately Jubatu’s magic clenched to keep him inside. “Deep breath kitten it seems that a wild animal will be breeding you soon.” With a small chuckle he thrust back in, hilting himself as far as he could before being stopped by his knot. A few more experimental thrusts were given to make sure the other was adjusted before he leans down and presses his chest to Jubatu’s back and snarling as he starts a fast, animalistic pace that would have rocked the smaller male if not for Leo keeping him pinned. Jubatu cried out in increasingly frequent moans as he started to near his peak, thankfully Leo himself wasn’t too far behind as he presses more of his weight down with a snarl and sinking his teeth deep into the neck of his partner as his knot finally slipped in and began to swell, locking them together. Leo’s pupils were narrow slits as he holds Jubatu’s neck in his mouth growling as load after load of cum filled the smaller monster to the brim causing his stomach to swell a bit as if he was pregnant.

    Once the knot deflated he carefully pulls out and slips the collar off of Jubatu’s neck before picking him up and heading to the bathroom to give them both a quick shower. “You did great Juju, I am so proud of ya.” The larger skeleton was purring as he nuzzled his face into Jubatu’s chest while his hands gently and oh so carefully cleaned out the cum bloating his belly and made sure his fur was free of sweat or stray fluids. Once he was satisfied at their cleanliness Leo carries Jubatu back to the bedroom were the smaller male’s favorite blanket and plushie lay. “Stay here sweetheart, I’m gonna go get us some food and snacks.” With that Leo kisses his forehead and hurries to the kitchen where the prepared food and fruit filled water was. The macaroni and cheese was heated in the microwave as Leo dug out the fruit dessert he made especially for the other and spooned out a decent amount. Satisfied that everything was ready he balanced the waters and food in his arms and hurried back up to where his amazing lover was resting. When he got to the open door Leo set the food and drinks on the bedside table and climbed into bed, positioning Jubatu to lean against his chest and cuddle his tail. “I am so proud of Juju you are amazing, did you know that? Now let’s get ya hydrated and fed.” His praise managed to get a tired laugh from the other feline and when food was mentioned he just opened his mouth expectantly. Fondly Leo nips his ear and grabs the bowl of fruit first, making sure to feed Jubatu small bites just in case the other was too tired to chew, and once the fruit bowl was empty Leo starts on the macaroni bowl all while praising the smaller for just how amazing he handled his first scene. Later when all the water and macaroni was gone Leo pressed a kiss to the now sleeping monsters head and whispers softly in his ear.  “Love ya Juju.”


	4. Feralmoans pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Meme and i....share kinks and this was born!!!

Marsh yelps as he dodges the swinging claws of a feral leopard skeleton and with a sigh he tucks the arms back into the padded cuffs that he managed to slip off. “Leo, you better behave or I will take you back home and you can rutt into your pillow instead of Meme’s darlin’s.” The feral monster doesn’t respond beyond angrier hissing and snarling. “Oh Meme is going to love this afternoon.” Humming with delight he continues to drag the monster into palace of dubious morals. Once at the shop he greets the fire elemental with a face full of sadistic glee. “He has been getting wilder and wilder as we approached here, it’s almost like he can smell of the others here!” Giggling with glee both sadistic monsters drag the feral deep into the shop, down the stairs and into the basement where the specially set up room resides. The room in question was bar with hardwood floors, a pile of pillow in the back, a plethora of leather straps and binds, and finally an artificial breeding mount with special cuffs so a living creature can strapped to it. The pastel abomination hums and looks at his partner in crime as they hurry down the stairs. “So what is the line up for tonight’s main event?” The flame laughs and pulls out a list “Edgey boo, honey juju, and kinky, kinky Margs…with Horror acting as security.” Marsh grins at the skeletons in collars and wiggles his fingers in an all too happy fashion as he sets the feral feline in the middle of the room and straps him in the restraints and after wrestling the monsters clothes off he steps away to let Meme take over. “Go wild my friend; he’s all yours for now.”

Meme chuckles with glee as he scoots the artificial mount into place and rubs some artificial female hormones along the outer edge of the artificial mount to get the feral to summon his cock, after all she did want to see his penile spines and knot in action. Once the bottle was opened Leo focused on her, his eyelights were narrow slits as he jolts forward tugging at the leather bonds wanting to go after what he thinks the tantalizing scent is coming from. A mischievous grin splits the elementals face as she notices the dripping cock dangling between his legs that is absolutely throbbing with need as he strains forward wanting to mount the sweet smelling entrance. Calmly she pushes the mount closer and lets out a pleased coo as Leo immediately begins to claim the mount, letting his spines tear the entrance of the contraption a bit as he uses his claws and teeth to keep it pinned underneath himself. “My oh my, he’s not tearing enough to cause too much damage to my precious darlings and thus nullifying their contract! I say after he knots it once we set the first bitch up for play time.” Marsh nods and leans against a wall watching as Leo slams his hips deep into the contraption with a snarl on his face. “He is adorable with a snarl on his face. Ah, which of these lovely collared beauties should go first? I know Margs is very eager to volunteer himself. If the way he is grinding against his hand is any indication.” Said skeleton looks up and cleans off his cream coated hand with a lewd grin causing both sadistic monsters to smile and hoist him up. “Since he is so eager huhuhuhu~” Meme smiles and helps Marsh move the small skeleton close to the mount and feral skeleton; once the knot had deflated enough the duo carefully tied Margarita on top of the mount while dodging the angry swipes of the feral feline. As soon as they step away Leo buries his face and tongue into the small skeleton with a happy croon as his hips twitch with excitement from the heady taste. 

Marsh steps away and watches from a safe distance as Leo stands on his hind legs and buries his teeth deep into the shoulder of his small lover as his hips slowly rub their aroused magics together before the tip slips in slowly spreading the magic to accommodate his girth. Leo hilts himself with a loud squelch and purrs as he looks at his mate drooling below him the feral monster was pleased with himself as he notices drool pour from the gasping mouth. He chuffs happily and sets a brutal fast pace, wanting to knot his little mate and ensure that he ends up carrying his kits.  
Marsh hums in amusement as he watches the cream colored magic distend with the large multicolored dick inside of it. “Its fascinating to watch the magic stretch like that, if they had been human…Margs would be torn in half.” Meme nodded her head and watches with a fascinated face as her kitten is utterly destroyed by the larger feline. “If they have kits, cubs, babies…..think we can find good parents for them?” Marsh tilts his head in consideration and does some mental math, “After they get out of stripes….no risks unless we actually trust them.” The flame elemental nods her head and pulls out a piece of paper. “Contract?” The eldritch abomination snorts in amusement but pauses as he hears Margarita scream. “We will discuss this later we missed the best part, Margs is now knotted with Leo and his little tummy looks so cool with all those colors mixed in.” The poor tiny skeleton hybrid was crying from overstimulation and truly starting to bloat from the sheer amount of cum being pumped into him. “Once Leo’s knot deflates…who’s next?”

TBC


End file.
